1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a luggage, and more particularly to a protective fender of the luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
The outer surface of the luggage shell is vulnerable to damage and is therefore provided with one or more protective fenders to protect the luggage shell against friction. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional protective fender is provided with a smooth protective surface which is not durable and is ineffective in providing the luggage shell with protection against damage caused by friction. The corner edge of the luggage shell is most vulnerable to abrasion. The conventional protective fender is incapable of protecting the corner edges of the luggage shell.